Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program to cause a computer to execute a control process.
Related Art
A liquid discharge apparatus to discharge liquid onto a continuous medium performs dummy discharge operation to discharge dummy discharge droplets for a purpose, other than a main purpose of the apparatus, that maintains and recovers conditions of nozzles of a liquid discharge head as a liquid discharge device. Examples of the continuous medium include rolled sheet of paper, continuous sheet of paper, continuous-form paper, web medium. Examples of dummy discharge include flushing and preliminary discharge.